A Happy Ending for You and I
DISCLAIMER: I am obviously not Rick Riordan, so I cannot say that I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. This is a work of fanfiction. AUTHOR’S NOTE: I listened to “Canon in D” by Johann Pachelbel, and I thought, “The characters in ‘Heroes of Olympus’ never get a happy ending, do they? How about I give them one?” And thus, this story was born. I will make it up as I go along. A plot line is formed in my head. It is mainly a Percabeth fanfiction, but there will be other *CANON* ships like Jiper (Jason and Piper), Frazel (Frank and Hazel), and Solangelo (Nico and Will). With that being said, sit back, relax, and enjoy, please! Chapter One: The Happiest Moment of My Life (One of Them, At Least) Percy and I held hands as we walked along the beach. The sun was setting in the distance, casting a beautiful golden light over the shimmering waves. We had been discussing our future, but awkward silence rang after I suggested leaving Camp Half-Blood early to stay at his mother’s house. I knew he seemed upset about the whole “leaving Camp Half-Blood to stay with his mom” idea, but it was the best one I had at the time. “Hey. We don’t have to leave if you don’t want to,” I reasoned, finally breaking the dramatic silence. He glanced down at me, happiness returning to his face. “I would like that. I don’t want to say goodbye to this place just yet,” he said in a low tone. I smiled back at him. We kept walking until we reached Camp’s boundaries. Then, we turned around and began walking back to Camp. We laughed as we talked about funny memories, like the that time I snuck up on him during Capture the Flag when he was helping Charles Beckendorf. “So, are you doing anything interesting this weekend?” Percy asked me finally. “No, not really. Why?” I responded. “Could you come by Cabin Three tonight?” he requested. A pregnant pause ensued. Finally, he added, “I’ve got something I want to show you.” It seemed as if the final part was just an afterthought--something he hadn’t intended on saying originally. “Yes, of course I could,” I promised. Percy laughed in glee and dropped my hand. He skipped forward and twirled around. I have to admit, he’s pretty cute when he’s happy (or rather, if he’s feeling any emotion, he’s cute). He looked back at me. A mischievous smile played across his lips. I laughed along with him, and I followed him to the dining pavilion. --------------------- I ate my food in complete silence, anticipating what Percy was going to show me. The sun had almost completely set across the horizon. It was now in the twilight hours. Soon, it would be dusk, and the beautiful moment he had told me about would soon be upon us. I finished off what I wanted to eat, then I scraped the rest into the fire for Athena. I watched the sky eagerly. I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see that it was just Percy. I laughed and said, “You scared me!” He hummed his contentment. He grabbed my hand and led me away from the dining pavilion and the rest of the campers. He threw open the door to Cabin Three: his cabin. Magnificent purplish-blue light flooded in through the large windows overlooking the sea. Stars twinkled in the sky above us. Dark pink lined the ocean horizon. I smiled as Percy dug through his things. I noticed that he told me to turn around. He had a black box in his hand. It was the kind that held important jewelry. My heart skipped a beat when I realized what was going to happen. I already knew the statement with which I was going to answer. Percy knelt down on one knee and opened the jewelry box. Inside it was a gold ring with a small diamond embedded in the middle. He opened his mouth and asked the question I was longing to hear for so long. “Annabeth, will you marry me and be my bride?” “Of course! Of course I’ll marry you!” I exclaimed. Percy’s expression was surprisingly calm. I expected it to be brighter, happier. But I could tell all of his emotions in his eyes. He was running around, screaming words of success inside his head. He took the engagement ring out of the box and slipped it onto my ring finger. I pulled him up and embraced him. I gave him a long kiss. It was one of happiness and “I’m so glad we made it this far”. Percy pulled away to take a breather. I wholly understood. I needed a breath, too. “Today, you made me the happiest man alive,” he announced. My psychotic-like smile grew even wider. “You made me the luckiest woman on the face of the earth,” I shot back. With that, Percy held me in the longest hug I’ve ever seen him hug. Chapter Two: Wedding Preparations It was a few days later. We had decided the date would be June 11. We chose that day, because it was the day we had left to retrieve Zeus's Master Bolt. It was also the first quest Percy and I had been on together. Percy was running around, talking to people, choosing who would be the groomsmen. It came as no surprise to me when he chose Grover as the best man. I walked up to Piper, who was talking to Jason. I tapped her on the shoulder and pulled her aside. "What is it, Annabeth?" she asked. "I want you to be one of my bridesmaids," I requested. Piper smiled and said, "I'll gladly be one of your bridesmaids. Who's your maid of honor?" I shifted around. "I was thinking Thalia." "Oh? Why?" she inquired. "We've been friends since before I came to Camp Half-Blood. But I don't know if she'll be able to make the time from being the lieutenant Hunter of Artemis," I explained. Piper nodded. She placed a loving hand on my shoulder. "Best of luck at your wedding," she wished. I smiled at her. She turned around and walked back to Jason. I returned to Percy, who told me who the groomsmen were going to be. "Frank, Leo, Jason, Nico, and Tyson. All excluding Grover." He paused for a breath. "Have you chosen your bridesmaids yet?" "Percy, the wedding isn't until another month," I laughed. "Why are you going so fast?" Percy paused. He then shrugged. I laughed again. He joined in on the laughter, and soon we were in a heaping pile of laughs and giggles. I pushed him off of me delicately as I pulled out a drachma. I motioned for Percy to summon a bit of water. I motioned for Percy to summon a bit of water. I flipped it into the heavy mist. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show Thalia Grace," I chanted. The mist shimmered and showed Thalia chatting with the Hunters. I could barely hear them talking about the monster they'd just slain. One of the Hunters I recognized as Phoebe poked Thalia and pointed to the Iris Message floating in the air. Thalia made her way over. "Hey, Annabeth! What's going on? You wouldn't call me for no reason," she said. "Yeah, do you want to be my maid of honor? I don't know if you'll be able to do it or not, because you'll probably be busy with your Hunter of Artemis stuff," I sighed. "Sure, I'll do it! I'll have to let Artemis know, though," Thalia accepted. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you ever so much!" "No problem! I'll always be happy to help a friend in need! By the way, who are you marrying?" she inquired. "Percy." "Oh. Sounds like fun! See you at the wedding! When is it, exactly? I forgot to ask." "June 11." "Alright! See you there!" With that, Thalia waved the Iris Message out of the air. I turned to Percy. He was sorting something out. I didn't know what it was, and I didn't bother to ask. He looked up and got the idea that I needed more mist. He summoned tiny water droplets and condensed them in the air, effectively creating mist. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano," I requested. The mist shimmered and showed Reyna debating things with Frank. She poked the table and looked directly at the Iris Message. "Annabeth Chase, why are you contacting me?" she asked. "I just wanted to ask you if you would be a bridesmaid," I announced. "I see. I will. What is the date of this wedding?" "June 11." "Why this day?" "It is the day we left on our first quest together." "Such good memories," Percy interjected. "Hey, Percy! How's everything going?" Frank asked in the background. Percy shot him a thumbs-up. "Thank you for helping me, Reyna!" I thanked. We bade each other farewell after Percy requested Frank to be one of his groomsmen. He had accepted, and we then contacted everyone else who was not at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone accepted. I was amazed everyone would be more joyful than I was. Finally, we walked out of the cabin in search of Nico and Grover. "Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked. "Yes, of course. Grover wouldn't turn this down on his life. He doesn't want to turn me into a vegetable," Percy snickered. "Aren't you being a little mean?" Percy looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He had a contemplative look on his face, as if the gears in his brain were turning. I smirked at him, and he smiled back. He sighed. "I guess so." We walked to Grover's dwelling on the edge of the strawberry fields. Percy raised a hand and knocked on the door. He opened it, and he looked incredibly tired. "Could we come in?" I questioned. "Oh, yes!" Grover accepted. "Thank you," Percy said. The satyr motioned for us to sit down on his gnawed cotton sofa. "What is it you need? Are you just here for a surprise visit?" "Grover, I would like you to be our best man," Percy announced. Grover paused. He blinked a bit, then he stuttered, "Best... man... You mean, you and Annabeth are tying the knot?" I nodded and hummed. I discreetly slipped my hand into Percy's. He gave it a pleasant squeeze. Grover looked like he was about to pass out from the weight of the information. A wide grin slowly spread across his face, rivalling even ours. He squeaked in delight. "I'm so happy for you!" he exclaimed, jumping up and dancing around. I laughed, and Grover stopped just long enough to send a blush in our direction. I felt Percy's chest sporadically rise and fall with laughter. Grover soon joined in on the uproarious guffawing. --------------------------------- "And so I said, 'It takes one to know one'!" Percy chortled. We all howled with laughter. The joke didn't make any sense, but we were all so drunk with joy that we couldn't think straight. I coughed and tried to maintain a straight face. "The wedding is on July 11, and I'm sure you know why, Grover," I reasoned. "Aw, lighten up, Wise Girl! Just enjoy this month!" Percy complained. I pursed my lips at him, and he frowned in return. Grover patted me on the shoulder. "Just relax! Like Percy said, enjoy this month!" he reasoned. I sighed and said, "I guess you're right." "Of course we're right," Percy said smugly. He stopped talking when I shot him a glare. Grover pulled me to my feet and pushed me into Percy. He motioned for me to start dancing with him. I pulled him off the sofa and began dancing. --------------------------- It was June 1, ten days before our wedding. I had enlisted the help of Piper to help pick out a dress pattern. We chose one with lace sleeves that dragged on the ground a little bit. A veil was attached to a crown. The top part was enveloped with white lace. The rest of it seemed to be made of silk.